japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Junichi Suwabe
Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部 順一; born March 29, 1972 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques in Bleach. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Black Butler (2008-2009) - Undertaker *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2014) - Undertaker *Black Butler II (2010) - Undertaker (ep3) *Chobits (2002) - Player (ep12), Yoshiyuki Kojima *Cuticle Detective Inaba (2013) - Hiroshi Inaba *Deadman Wonderland (2011) - Tsunenaga Tamaki *Fate/stay night (2006) - Archer *Fukigen na Mononokean: Tsuzuki (2019) - Legislator *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999-2000) - Kōji Fujiyoshi, Cameraman (ep22), Male Student (ep2), Student (ep5), Student (ep12), Student (ep24), Student (ep31) *Hanasaku Iroha (2011) - Tarō Jirōmaru *Hyōka (2012) - Konari (ep22) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2015) - Telence T. D'Arby *Naruto (2007) - Seimei *Natsume's Book of Friends: Five (2016) - Seiji Matoba *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Seiji Matoba *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Seiji Matoba *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Reim Lunettes *Servamp (2016) - Gluttony *The Helpful Fox Senko-san (2019) - Kuroto Nakano *Tokyo Ravens (2013-2014) - Chihiro Mutobe/Kumomaru *X (2001-2002) - Fūma Monou 'Movies' *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - Archer *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel II: lost butterfly (2019) - Archer *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005-2009) - Tseng *Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home (2013) - Tarō Jirōmaru *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Fomt Berger 'OVA' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2014) - Undertaker (ep2) *Black Butler II (2011) - Undertaker *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Greed *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (2006) - Greed (ep4) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *RustBlaster (2008) - Cain van Envrio Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017) - Joker 'Video Games' *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Emmeria Independence Radio DJ *Ar tonelico II: The Girls' Metafalica that Echoes to the World (2007) - Chestar Lu Whinoah *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Yasha *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) - Tseng *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - Archer *Fate/Unlimited Codes (2008) - Archer *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Nimbus *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival (2004) - Greed *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Telence T. D'Arby *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Telence T. D'Arby *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Tournament Announcer *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Sting Oakley *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Benkei *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Benkei *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Lars Alexandersson *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Vergo *Persona 3 Portable (2009) - Theodor *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Theodor *Persona 5: Dancing Star Night (2018) - Theodor *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Theodor *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Theodor *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Chronos *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2014) - McBurn *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III (2017) - McBurn *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - McBurn 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors